1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe, in particular a sports shoe, comprising a clamping device.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A shoe, and more particularly a sports shoe, can be subject to high mechanical stresses. When practising sports, such as tennis, it is important for the shoe to ensure that the ankle is secured during the many lateral displacements demanded by this type of sport. In practice, the ankles are greatly stressed by the weight transfers, following split steps.
A known clamping device comprises a rope passing through the rear part of the shoe so as to go around the ankle and, thus, hug its shape. This clamping rope can be actuated by a disc, placed on the tongue. A part of this type of rope can also serve as a shoelace. The activation of this disc causes the rear part of the shoe to be clamped against the ankle and, more generally, the shoe to be clamped onto the foot of the user.
However, such a clamping device exerts a pressure against the Achilles tendon. This pressure is essentially longitudinal along an axis defined along the shoe. Stresses are then exerted on the Achilles tendon so that the risk of damaging it is substantial.